


Remember

by tailsnight



Category: Batman (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsnight/pseuds/tailsnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Agent Grayson meets Red Hood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! XD This is my second fic! It's the story after Dick has turned into Agent Grayson. I don't read comic very much. So, I'm not sure about the story.
> 
> Enjoy(If you like it)'  
> ps.Sorry for bad english. It isn't main my language ;3 but I'll try my best!  
> ps.2 I'll edit it when I get home

Today's mission is patrolling in Gotham at night. Dick knew that everyone won't recognize him so he didn't active his invisible switch. He jumped on the rooftop another to another.

Falling and Flying.

 

He felt like he was 'Nightwing' again.

now, he is an agent of spyral but his 'real' mission is destory this company

 

He landed on the statue as he saw a thief who is going to robe the bank.He smirked a little and picked up his Ecrisma sticks. 

 

Suddenly, he saw someone shot his head from behind.Dick looked down and saw a farmiliar man who wears a red helmet. The man looked up and pointed a gun at him.

" Are you one of them? "

Dick frowned.'He thinks I am a thief?' He thought and shook his head

" Actually , no " He decided not to speak anything out about his job  
When he landed on the floor, that man was in front of him and threw a fist at him but Dick grabbed his wrist before he punched his face  
" Hey ! What're you doing ?" Dick frowned as Jason laughed  
" I'm going to punch your face, LIAR"  
" Do you know who I a--"  
" I'm not a fool ,Grayson." He cut Dick off and threw his domino mask away " Do you think I don't know who you are ? I saw you when you were flying on the rooftop so I followed you."

Dick was in silence. He didn't know what to say.

He miss him want to hug and kiss him but he can't do that.. he felt the pain in his chest. In fact, he didn't want to do this but he need to 

..because 'they' showed his identity so he need to play dead and turned into an Agent 37 of Spyral to do his secret mission. He didn't have time to say goodbye to anyone..

 

Except Bruce-- maybe

" Jason.. " Dick broke the silence and stepped forward as Jason stepped back and stared at him

" Don't say anything." He hissed " Get the fuck out of here or I will go. I don't want to see your face anymore" 

Dick shook his head " Listen to me , Jason. I have to do this.. to protect all of you."

Jason was silent and then, he chuckled but that was a sound which he didn't want to hear.

Jason was furious

 

" Protect us ? Don't say a ridiculous thing,Grayson. You do this to protect yourself. You don't think about our feeling. Do you know we're sad about your dead. Now, you're standing in front of me.Then, what do I have to say?" He said,clenched his jaw hard.

" Jay... Please... I understand your feeling.. "

" No. You don't understand at all." He turned his back and walked away from him but Dick grab his wrist and pull him into a hug.  
Jason looked at him and struggled , but Dick didn't let him.

" I'm sorry " He whispered and nipped Jason's ear.Jason shivered as Dick bit his bottom lips lightly

" W-What the hell.. Fuck off !! " Jason slammed his fist into Dick's face.Dick stepped back and held his face tight.He looked at him hopelessly.

" Jay... "

"Please... " Jason panted "..Don't do this to me.. Go back to your nest and don't show your face again." He bit back and looked at him. His shoulder was shivering like he was going to cry.

" I- I miss you.Please,I don't want you to be like this." Dick begged but Jason didn't look at him.

" You MAKE me be like this. Remember, Golden brat.. " Jason turned and walked away, leaved Dick alone.He covered his face and began crying.


End file.
